Infront of a Screen
by Peppermintrina
Summary: IM Chat. Give it a chance?


**I'm soooo sick of the corny IM Chats that aren't even funny! :/ (now, don't be offended, I may not haven even ever seen yours!) ((And I have seen SOME funny ones!)) I'm just trying this to see if I can do any good at it. It might suck. Probably will. I'm not going to list the screen names on the top because I think you can figure out who's who, but I tried not to use all the normal names. :) (I realize Chameleon is sorta normal, but honestly, that's what Cammie would put.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chameleon13 has entered room.<strong>_

_**ToughGurl08 has entered room.**_

_**LuvLizard has entered room.**_

_**ShutUp has entered room.**_

Chameleon13: Hey guys!

ShutUp: Hi Cam

LuvLizard: Hey Cammie!

Chameleon13: Liz?

ToughGurl08: Hey

LuvLizard: Yup Cam? ;)

Chameleon13: You like Lizards?

ToughGurl08: lol

LuvLizard: Sorta :/

ShutUp: Den why'd you call yourself that?

Chameleon13: ^I was gonna ask that.

LuvLizard: Because lizard starts with Liz? I dunno! Sorz, but every time I tried anything, it came up as "Username has already been registered."

ToughGurl08: Honey, that's why you add numbers :)

LuvLizard: Oh.

Chameleon13: Yup. lol xD

ShutUp: wow

LuvLizard: Its not like Macey has the most amazing screen name ether.

ToughGurl08: Yeah, wut's up with "ShutUp"?

ShutUp: Shut. Up.

ToughGurl08: Got it

Chameleon13: It suits her.

LuvLizard: Bex, I don't think you really have to shut up.

ToughGurl08: X.X I know, Liz

Chameleon13: lol

ShutUp: I heard Cammie got a few boys to join ;) ;)

Chameleon13: Shut up!

ShutUp: Dat's my name, don't wear it out!

ToughGurl08: lol

Chameleon13: ..

LuvLizard: Which boys?

Chameleon13: Who cares?

LuvLizard: Which boys?

ShutUp: Which ones do you think?

LuvLizard: idk

ToughGurl08: Probably Zach.

*Chameleon13 rolls her eyes

ShutUp: And Grant and Jonas.

Chameleon13: Actually, I didn't tell them to join.

ToughGurl08: Sure Cam ;)

ShutUp: Who else woulda?

Chameleon13: Zach.

ShutUp: riiiightt.

ToughGurl08: uh huh..

ShutUp: Wait...

ShutUp: ahh... I get it. but you still caused it.

Chameleon13: I guess..

*LuvLizard is confused

ShutUp: What confuses you?

LuvLizard: How would Zach know about the chat room without Cammie?

ShutUp: Well, Liz

ShutUp: Zach obviously cares about Cammie

ShutUp: And doesn't want her to do anything stupid.

ToughGurl08: Too late..

ShutUp: lol

*Chameleon13 chooses to ignore that comment

ToughGurl08: xD

ShutUp: Anyway

ShutUp: Zach would probably want to "make sure" Cam's not doing any harm to herself by engaging in online chat.

ShutUp: So he joins it, and to make it not look creepy, he makes his friends join too.

LuvLizard: ok

ToughGurl08: I'm sure he didn't _force_ Grant to join.

ShutUp: Yeah, Grants's a bit easy, isn't he?

ToughGurl08: He's not stupid. I bet he misses me x)

ShutUp: _right.._

Chameleon13: Jealous much?

ShutUp: No.

LuvLizard: Guys?

ToughGurl08: What?

LuvLizard: Still, how did Zach find the chat room?

ShutUp: X.X Liz, he freakin follows Cammie's every move, _of course_ he found the chat room.

LuvLizard: Oh. Got it

ToughGurl08: Anyone know what their screen names are?

Chameleon13: no idea

ShutUp: we'll find out soon.

LuvLizard: Jonas joined? For sure?

ToughGurl08: Prepare to get your flirt on, Liz ;)

LuvLizard: ...how?

*ShutUp lightly face palms herself

Chameleon13: Imma get some lunch, bye guys ;)

LuvLizard: aw byee

ToughGurl08: bye Cam, I'm starving. I'm getting lunch too.

ShutUp: I gotta go anyway

**_Chameleon13 has left room._**

ToughGurl08: Bye guys.

ShutUp: bye

LuvLizard: bye!

**_ToughGurl08 has left room._**

LuvLizard: If you're going, then I'll go.

ShutUp: k bye

_**ShutUp has left room.**_

_**LuvLizard has left room.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Master_Mind1 has entered room.<strong>_

_**Something has entered room.**_

_**KingofChess99 has entered room.**_

Master_Mind1: wow.

KingofChess99: What?

Something: ?

Master_Mind1: your names.

KingofChess99: What about them?

Master_Mind1: You think being the 'king of chess' turns a girl on?

KingofChess99: Sure it would.

Something: it would turn me on

*Master_Mind1 closes his eyes and counts to ten

Master_Mind1: no, guys, that's nerdy.

KingofChess99: That was only 8.3 seconds, not ten.

Master_Mind1: Nerd.

Something: lay off, dude

Master_Mind1: whatever

Master_Mind1: ...

Master_Mind1: Why Something?

Something: wha?

Master_Mind1: why did you call yourself something?

Something: remember? you told me too

Mater_Mind1: ?

Master_Mind1: When?

Something: when I was joining..

Master_Mind1: Refresh my memory. What were my _exact_ words?

Something: "Grant. its NOT that big of a deal. just call yourself Something."

KingofChess99: Zachary, you're the master mind (pun intended), shouldn't you remember?

Master_Mind1: [Grant] -.- that is not what I meant..

Master_Mind1: [Jonas] I DO remember.

Something: Then what'd you mean?

_**LuvLizard has entered room.**_

KingofChess99: Hi_**  
><strong>_

Master_Mind1: Hey, you're Liz right?

LuvLizard: oh crap

Master_Mind1: cammie?

_**Luv****Lizard h****as left room.**_

Something: What the heck?

KingofChess99: Who was that?

Master_Mind1: Earlier while I was.. researching ..I found that as Liz's screen name. But it seemed more like Cammie. I dunno.

Something: lol weird

Master_Mind1: yeah..

KingofChess99: Soo.. now what?

_**Chameleon13 has entered room as invisible to: Master_Mind1****,**_ **_KingofChess99._**

**_LuvLizard has entered room as invisible to: Master_Mind1, KingofChess99._**

Master_Mind1: idk

Chameleon13: Who do you think is who?

LuvLizard: I have no idea, I just logged on and those two were here and I just kinda freaked out!

Something: Why'd you freak out?

Master_Mind1: What?

KingofChess99: ?

Chameleon13: Liz!

Something: she said she just freaked out

LuvLizard: ! I didn't know about him !

Master_Mind1: Who said that?

_**LuvLizard has left room.**_

Chameleon13: Gee thanks Liz.

Something: LuvLizard. and yeah that was Liz, Chameleon13 just said so

KingofChess99: Where's Liz?

Something: she just left. guess she freaked out again lol

Chameleon13: Probably.

Master_Mind1: Wait, you're seeing people that we're not?

Something: I only see you, me, Jonas, and Chameleon13.

KingofChess99: Where's Chameleon13?

Master_Mind1: Good question.

Chameleon13: Right here :P

Something: lol xD yeah

Master_Mind1: What?

Something: Right there.

Master_Mind1: Are you making this up?

Chameleon13: Tell them that I blend in, sense I'm a chameleon n' all.

KingofChess99: Zach, are you kidding? Grant couldn't lie to us that long.

Something: Why don't you say it yourself?

Something: and I'm not lying!

Chameleon13: Because they obviously can't see me.

Master_Mind1: [Jonas] True.

Master_Mind1: Can Cammie see me and Jonas? JW And yes, I _know_ its Cammie.

Something: She says you can't see her because she's a chameleon and chameleons blend n' all.

Master_Mind1: Okay?

Chameleon13: Late -_-

Something: sorry

KingofChess99: ?

Something: Cammie can you see Zach and Jonas?

Chameleon13: Yup, but tell them I can't.

Something: She can see you!

Master_Mind1: kk

KingofChess99: He's using his mastermind to figure this out.

KingofChess99: lol

Chameleon13: Not that funny..

Master_Mind1: Not that funny..

Something: lol

Master_Mind1: You think its funny?

Something: no, u and Cammie said the same thing

Chameleon13: o_o don't tell him that

Something: sorry

Master_Mind1: what?

Something: I wasn't talking to you

KingofChess99: Aha!

Master_Mind1: ?

_**Chameleon13 is now visible to Master_Mind1, KingofChess99.**_

KingofChess99: ;)

Master_Mind1: Nice

_**Chameleon13 has left room.**_

Master_Mind1: wtf

Something: wow

KingofChess99: ...

Something: Now what?

**_Chameleon13 has entered room._**

Chameleon13: lol. had to do that. Too bad I couldn't see your reactions.

Something: lol

KingofChess99: I actually think that's fortunate.

Master_Mind1: whatever.

Chameleon13: ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? Shall I continue? ~Trina (Forget Me Not chapter is almost done, to those who could be wondering.)<strong>


End file.
